Such a reflector and such a reflector lamp are disclosed, for example, in the German utility model with the register number G 83 10 715.0. This utility model describes a reflector lamp having a parabolic aluminum reflector and a halogen incandescent lamp fixed therein. Serving to fix the lamp in the reflector is a ceramic base insulator on which there are fastened two electric contact lugs that, for their part, are respectively welded to a supply lead of the lamp that projects through a cutout in the reflector. The base insulator is fastened on the reflector by means of four lugs that are integrally formed on the reflector and angled off from the latter.